1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a so-called loom or loop picker employed in the weaving art.
2. Prior Art Statement
Many looms utilized in the weaving industry utilize a freely traveling shuttle to carry each weft thread transversely to warp threads to define a woven fabric and it is common practice to impart motion to such a shuttle using a so-called loop picker. Each loop picker generally is attached to the end of a picker stick and such stick is activated by the loom so as to allow the loop picker to absorb the impact of the oncoming shuttle and immediately thereafter to propel the shuttle with sufficient force to send same in an opposite direction.
In a weaving operation of this type there is repeated impact of the shuttle against each loop picker causing wear thereof. Accordingly, it is necessary to routinely replace each picker whereby it is desirable to keep the cost of each picker at a minimum without sacrificing its wear and impact absorbing characteristics.
Present loop pickers are generally comprised of a so-called forward block and a main body which has a picker stick receiving passage therethrough and various constructions have been proposed heretofore in an effort to improve the operating characteristics of such pickers. Examples of loop picker constructions are presented in the following United States patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,142 PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,952 PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,921
It appears that the loop picker of item (1) has a forward block and a main body made of a plurality of pieces of fabric and uses a so-called triaxial fabric for improved wear.
It appears that the loop picker of item (2) has a picker stick receiving passage defined by the edges of a plurality of turns of material and requires so-called tubular and wedge-shaped components in order to maintain the structural integrity of the main body through which the picker stick is received.
It appears that the loop picker of item (3) has a forward block and a main body each consisting of a plurality of pieces of fabric.